


Castigo

by laynad3



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laynad3/pseuds/laynad3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie ignora a Kevin Levin –le escuchó decir desde la puerta antes de quedar completamente solo en su habitación, con las hormonas alborotadas y hecho una mierda. Bevin. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castigo

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot corto de una pareja específica: BeVin. Están advertidos es un jodido slash. 
> 
> Rating: T  
> Pareja: Kevin x Ben (En ese orden).  
> Advertencias: algo de lime.  
> .  
> Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por Man of Action y producida por Cartoon Network. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

 

 

_**OoOoOoOoOo** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo observó con un deje de aburrimiento mientras que este se encontraba sumido en una labor poco normal para él, y eso ya era una terrible exageración. Tal vez era un mal presagio sobre algún tipo de asteroide que caería sobre la tierra o la invasión alienígena se esparciría como el apocalipsis con mares de llamas y los cuatros jinetes en sus avanzados corceles tecnológicos repartiendo desgracias a los mortales.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto haces? –le exigió con molestia desde su posición despreocupada sobre el sofá.

Ojos verdes se clavaron en su figura con un brillo de desconcierto y algo que no supo definir. –No pedí que te quedarás, Kevin. –y volvió a ignorarlo.

-No. Estoy aquí porque no tengo algo más interesante que hacer. Además, no me perdería por nada del mundo la primera vez que estrenas esas neuronas pensando. ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? -Rió satisfecho por la broma. Contó los segundos…1…2…3…pero la explosiva respuesta jamás llegó. –Ya no es gracioso. –le contestó en un tono cansado.

Frunció el ceño fastidiado. Su maldito día sin hacer algo productivo lo tenía jodido, en mayúsculas. Aunque extrañamente su cabeza estaba muy lúcida, y entonces una brillante idea cruzó por su mente. Le enseñaría a ese enano una lección de modales.

Con todas las intenciones y una mueca perversa se levantó silencioso hasta alcanzar a su víctima. Con un movimiento brusco lo apartó del escritorio y mandó a volar lejos todos los objetos que reposaban encima de este.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás…? –una mano fuerte se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y lo obligó a permanecer quieto, el espacio entre los dos cuerpos se redujo y de pronto, el ambiente se había hecho pesado.

El castaño pasó saliva temeroso por la vulnerabilidad que Kevin provocaba en su persona. No tenía ninguna escapatoria, sus piernas chocaban contra la mesa en la que momentos antes había estado trabajando y al frente, con el cuerpo caliente de su amigo criminal. Si, porque eso era, aunque su prima quisiera negarlo.

Le devolvió la mirada retadora. No se dejaría de aquellos ojos negros.

-Kevin

-Cállate Ben – Y no dijo más. Con brusquedad lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó. Duro, rápido y con hambre. El contacto fue húmedo y cálido, casi comiéndole la boca mientras probaba y acariciaba. Para Ben fue como quedar desconectado del mundo y entrar al maldito paraíso, sólo con aquellos movimientos lascivos sobre su boca. Quería disfrutarlo más, pero así de inesperado como empezó, terminó.

El ojiverde jadeó por la falta de oxígeno, con un bonito sonrojo en su cara y la cabeza llena de miles de ideas absurdas,  _ese era el mejor beso de su vida y el muy bastardo había sido el culpable._

_Una_   _delicia_. Pensó Kevin al relamerse los labios con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Porque la cara de confusión de  **su** mejor amigo no tenía precio.

Pronto las manos que lo apresaban lo liberaron y por unos instantes se tambaleo como un idiota.

-Nadie ignora a Kevin Levin –le escuchó decir desde la puerta antes de quedar completamente solo en su habitación, con las hormonas alborotadas y hecho una mierda.

Adiós a la concentración y las ganas de estudiar.

Iría por la revancha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
